Providence Dark Legacy
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: the bunch of short-stories concentrating on life at the Providence. Stories might contain everything from crack! through p0rn to angst and contain every type of parings, rantings or themes. Most of the stories are not related to each-other.
1. Holiday and Rex: Magazine

A/N:I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

* * *

* * *

**Providence ****dark legacy**

Chapter _uno_: **the magazine**

_by your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

„hey, doc, you've called?" Rex stormed into Holiday's lab. The woman was watching the screens as the numerous charts and data were quickly passing through them. She didn't turn around as the young E.V.O. greeted her.

"I have _another_ mission for you Rex" the woman said facing Providence special agent "very _similar_ to the one I gave you in the bug jar"

"ah, really" the teen said playfully crossing his arms "I do hope that the _reward_ will be quite similar too"

"of course, the dinner for two" the woman smirked "but this time I throw your favourite pizza, the candlelight and my favourite black dress to the jackpot"

The E.V.O.'s brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. Rex agreed in the flash.

"so what I have to get for you this time? A sample of dirt? Water? the E.V.O.'s blood?" Rex's almost busted from the excitement and determination.

The woman reached out to the one of her desk's drawers. She handed two objects to Rex. One was a small plastic container with red lid, the other was a magazine.

The Teenager glanced at the magazine cover: the naked woman was sitting astride, in very suggesting pose, on the newest model of red-coloured motorbike. The model's blonde long hair were falling along her full breasts forming a natural censorship her half lidded eyes were looking at the viewer with lust while her partly opened lips were begging to be kissed.

Rex looked at the female doctor puzzled.

"Rex, I don't want dirt, blood nor water" the woman admitted pushing the young E.V.O. toward the bathroom "all I want is a sample of your sperm"

For the first time in his life Rex was speechless.

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	2. Holiday and Rex: Tabula Rasa

A/N:I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

***Tabula rasa** is the epistemological theory that individuals are born without built-in mental content and that their knowledge comes from experience and perception.

* * *

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

Chapter _dos_: **Tabula rasa***

_by your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

"so, Rex" Holiday tried to sound professional "what's the problem you have?"

"well, I, doctor… Holiday?" the teen asked unsure "I've read the journal I, as you claim, wrote myself but…"

"but?"

"I-it didn't say anything about… this" Rex slurred pointing at the tent of his pants "is this… a part of the whole E.V.O. mess?" Holiday's eyes widened so much, that if not the nerves and muscles that kept her eyeballs in one place, they would definitely pop out from their rightful places.

Holiday was aware of the seriousness of Rex's blackouts, but this? Forgetting everything, literally **everything** but name. The nervous rustling of the clothes and creak of the chair brought her out of her musing.

"I'm not gonna die, am I, doctor?" Rex asked, almost whispering. He shifted again in his chair "because of… this?"

"just give me a second, Rex" Holiday replied, quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number, her fingers drummed a nervous rhythm as she waited for connection.

"Noah?" the woman asked, relived hearing blonde teen's voice "thanks God… listen, Six is away for a long termed mission to Japan –and I'm a doctor… female one no less… Rex had a blackout and I need someone who would give him _THE_ TALK… yes, _THIS_ TALK, Noah… preferably in the casual, figurative speech of which, as a woman of science, I am unable to speak"

Holiday eyed her charge and smiled relived when Rex's friend assured her that he will come as quickly as he can.

"no, Rex, you are not going to die" the woman replied to E.V.O.'s worried look as she rang off "although I think you should take a shower… cold shower, before Noah arrives – it will take him some time to get here"

And so Rex took a shower and then listened to Noah's bizarre story about bees and birds – to end his day in his own room filling another blank page of his journal with the missing (and HIGHLY important) information involving him and the human race in overall.

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	3. White KnightRex: to follow orders

A/N:I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

Rated _**M**_ for a reason!

Ok, this one is just plain… weird

* * *

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

Chapter _tres_: **to follow orders**

_by your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

„you are pretty dirty for someone so… pure" Rex admitted gasping heavily as he stroked himself. The young E.V.O. was half-lying, half-sitting on the swivel chair of his room.

At the screen in front of him the White Knight was smirking triumphal.

"you're not better yourself E.V.O., agreeing to this" the man admitted and took a slip of from the glass of milk, watching the teen with lustful eyes.

"hey what do you say? I'm just following your orders" Rex admitted playfully as the one of his hands disappeared under his shirt to crease his own chest.

"I'm just surprised that you've finally started to follow them" the White Knight rested his chin on his hands

"I do believe that some orders are not orders" the boys whimpered as he subconsciously sped up the strokes "but some are all right to follow"

"don't rush things, Rex" the man said in the harsh tone, the teen almost yelped "what?"

"it's the tone, you use as I disobey orders, harsh and deep, the yells and roughness" the strokes speeded up again. Rex 's second hand was now lightly touching his tight "they make me so… eager, I can almost feel the rush of the adrenaline to the blood"

"is it why you disobey me so much? Because my voice gets you off" the teenager nodded his head. And closed his eyes giving in to the sensations. White took another slip of his milk although he had a hard time focusing on the task.

"you know what gets _me _off, Rex?" the man said with husky yet harsh tone – Rex could swear that even if the man was behind the thick walls, several meters away from him, he felt the breath next to his ear trickling his earlobe "when the situation surpass you, when we all know that there is no other option for such a cocky and rebellious, _filthy E.V.O._ like you but to humiliate yourself in front of me. Beg for my help. Almost on your knees"

White's eyes narrowed as one of teen's hands griped the armrest of the chair his abdomen muscles tightened spasmodically

"something more that just my voice gets you off, I see, E.V.O.?"

"the way you…" Rex huffed with shaky tone "… call me… all those… accusing and hurtful words"

"ah, so Special agent Rex, loves to be pushed around? Ill treated? humiliated? That if not the chamber, I'm the prisoner of, you would be more than happy to come to me to lick my boots clean on four legs like a lap dog you're suppose to be! Hm?" the man asked with the tone so vicious that Rex never heard before.

That was enough for the teenager to come with muffled shout. His pants were now covered with white stains. The teenager was breathing heavily as if the air was about to run out any second.

The screen was now flat and gray as White Knight finished the projection. Rex tilted his head back opening his brown, glossy eyes.

"wow" Rex breathed after a while "I didn't know that following orders can be so… intense"

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	4. SixHoliday and Rex: Betrayal

A/N:I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

* * *

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

chapter _cuatro_: **The betrayal**

_by your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

Rex, even of if he remembered only last 18 months, knew exactly what those two were doing. He had, at least, 16 years old friend Noah. The blond teenager was more than happy to help and way too eagerly filled all gaps in Rex's sexual education, showing him various magazines and videos which made Rex dumbstruck for at least a week.

So, in overall, Rex knew that right now as he stood in the door of the Holiday's lab - the pair was 'making love' in, what one magazine from Noah's collection called, the _'cowgirl position'_ on the one of examination tables in said room.

Rex felt as his heart was about to burst as he looked at Holiday - she, apart of being his doctor, was also the woman he loved. She was the one of few people who has seen every square millimetre of his body and mind - every doubt had been discussed with her every problem with nanites was carefully examined. He loved the attention she gave him during tests of any kind, even those ridiculous or painful - he would endure everything just for her.

Rex loved her and made sure she was well informed about it: he joked, used lame pick-up lines or tried to ask her out. Rex mostly made a fool of himself in the process, but he didn't mind it as long as she stayed up-to-date with his feelings. Holiday made him high - seeing her giving her body and affection to other man crushed teen E.V.O.'s heart.

unfortunately she gave her body to man he trusted the most.

He felt disappointed in Agent Six who was not only his silent agro hobo-ninja-nanny, but also a friend - MOSTLY a friend. The teenager was saying him everything: all his troubles, doubts and successes. Rex trusted the man fully - he felt secure around the agent, with him every mission seemed easy.

Now Holiday's and Six's heads were turned to him, Holiday tried to hide 'the evidence' under her lab coat but it was just as effective as hiding cookie jar behind the back when the face was all covered with crumbles and chocolate. Six's face showed no emotions.

"did no-one teach you to knock?" Six asked bluntly. The question sounded ridiculous while the answer was well known, but at least it broke the heavy and suffocating silence.

"no" the teenager replied coldly "you didn't - all you do is dash to my room or bathroom as you please"

The young E.V.O. turned around on his heels and stormed to his room, his footsteps echoing in white corridors of Providence HQ.

They both betrayed him – Six and Holiday - they expected the ultimate truthfulness from him yet they were lying themselves from the beginning – just like Noah, only worst.

The betrayal was indeed painful experience.

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	5. Circe and Rex: Taste of iron

A/N:I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

* * *

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

chapter _cinco_: **the taste of iron**

_by your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

Circe could feel the blood dripping from her cut forehead. She tried to take a deeper breath but the chest was hurting her agonizingly with every attempt.

The teenage girl looked around the place – it didn't look like a mall's underground parking lot it once was. She tried to see anything through the dusty, dim and spinning space before her.

The whole place looked like from a apocalyptic movie she once saw in the cinema – crashed cars, concrete rubble and bended or broken metal parts and glass were practically everywhere.

Circe had a nagging feeling that she have to remember something important about the whole scenery and situation she was currently in – something which happened before she passed out after the concrete weight fell on her and…

…Rex!

All the memories came back in a flash: Van Kleiss going insane from the power he gained turning Six into an E.V.O., who in the blind rampage stabbed Dr. Holiday, his first victim, through her chest with his sword-like-arm (for Circe, Six somehow resembled a grotesque fusion of human and a mantis), Breach's escape to her doll-town wailing hysterically and of course Van Kleiss's attempt to kill the teenage E.V.O..

Rex, somehow, managed to both escape from Van Kleiss clutches and save himself and her but they both fell into this place as it crumbled down on them. Rex couldn't be too far away from her – as he was holding her tightly during the fall. Circe tried to stand up but failed. She only managed to sit as her whole world started to spin dangerously in her eyes. Her hand touched a weirdly sticky substance – the blood.

Circe petrified followed the bloody trail with her eyes – her eyed winded with fear as she spotted unconscious Rex lying not so far away from her.

At first her cloudy mind couldn't comprehend what was wrong with the Curing-E.V.O., except that he was as pale as ghost and had deep dark circles under his eyes and few scratches here and there. It took her a while to connect the thick, rusty pipe to the idea of sticking out from his abdomen, right under his ribcage.

She placed her hand on Rex's shoulder and, while separating him from the view of the pipe with her frame, woke him up.

Rex woke up with pained growl.

"where is Six?" the teen asked with hoarse and pained voice "I have to… cure him before it's… too late"

"I'm sorry, Rex" girl said with shaken voice "he and doctor Holiday…It's already too late for them"

Rex eyes were empty as he was glanced at her. Only the sound of water dripping form one of the pipes was hearable, the drops were falling quietly and regularly - it was a calming sound.

"Circe?" he asked after a silence "have you ever kissed anybody?"

The girl looked at him surprised, what's with this question out of nowhere? He was bleeding like crazy, everyone he knew and loved were gone, everything was so cruelly wrong and all he asked was this stupid question!

"you know…" he continued after a while "…even if I did, I don't remember it"

"you'll have a lot of time after Providence dig us up from here" she said a faint smile forming on her lips. He shook his head.

"Circe" he focused with all his might on the girl before him "I can feel something scratching against my bones… pinned me down… hurts like hell… when I try to move… I don't really feel my limbs anymore"

The girl felt as her heart dropped to her stomach.

"it's a pipe" she admitted. "it went in through your back to stick out under your ribcage"

"ah…" the teen admitted calmly – too calmly for Circe taste "I guess, I'm in no condition to ask you for 'I don't want to die a virgin'?" he tried to joke, he even laughed a bit but all it caused was a fit of bloody coughs.

Circe massaged her temples with her hand trying to stop the nasty spinning, it didn't help much.

She cleaned his lips and chin from his blood. After a while she bended down and placed a small kiss of the teenager's lips – it had a taste of iron. At first she didn't connected it with the blood – she was sure that Rex had to taste like this.

"happy?" Circe asked as she lied down next to him, delicately wrapping her arms around him making sure to not to nudge, stuck in him, pipe. He returned the gesture. She no longer tried to hide the wound from him – he didn't look up anyway – his brown, bloodshot eyes were fixed only on her, a small smile formed on his lips.

He didn't answer her question.

She wanted to scream as his eyelids dropped, she wanted to force him to stay awake, made sure he would last long enough to be saved – but as she recollected the enormous amount of blood soaking through his t-shirt and pants forming an nasty puddle around him, his fallen comrades and family, she came to conclusion that what she wanted to do would be selfish – that this time Rex just couldn't and shouldn't be saved.

The tears started to force their way out of her eyes, she sobbed quietly. She kissed him again, but this time on each of his eyelids as if wishing him a good night. For a split second she could swear that he gripped onto her harder.

Then his life escaped from his body with his last breath.

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	6. Noah and Rex: Illness

A/N:I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

Inspired by the **Triavalon**'s fanfic titled '**Ill**'

* * *

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

Chapter _seis_: **Illness**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

_

* * *

_Noah huffed from under the stack of textbooks and notes he have been studying for another exam-session as another Latin actress with big boobs was wailing loudly, overwhelming the possible audience with her poor acting. It was another of Spanish soap-opera Noah was forced to listen during Rex stay in his house.

Noah couldn't believe that Rex was actually watching and, to his utter horror, _enjoying _this stuff.

For the first time in his life, the blonde cursed the day his parents have bought the cable.

"Rex…" Noah called his friend as the evil laugh of the-villain's-even-more-vicious-half-brother-who-is-the-protagonist's-biological-long-lost-father was drilling into his brain "…could you turn the volume down a little?"

The E.V.O. didn't reply.

"ah, great" Noah sighed as he stood up from the chair and walked over the coffee table.

As weirdly as it sounded (Noah was seriously suspecting that Rex might have a serve case of ADHD), Rex took a nap. Noah, with visible relief, turned off the TV and turned on his beloved Chopin's anthology deftly switching the remote controllers. The subtle tones of classical music filled the air.

After clearing his soul from the remains of the Spanish bad guy's laugh Noah glanced at his companion. The teenager looked odd – he was pale and with unhealthy blush on his cheeks.

Noah knelt down before his friend and tried to shook awake the tanned teen. Rex's eyes fluttered open – the dark watery eyes fixed on blonde's features.

"Rex, what's wrong with you?" Noah asked worriedly as the younger male shifted breathing heavily.

"dunno, never felt this way before" The raven haired teenager replied.

"not hard to achieve in your case – you remember only last 18 months" Noah joked and put his hand on the companions forehead. It was way too hot.

"I think I'm gonna puke" the E.V.O. mumbled as he bended down and threw up all he had in his stomach on Noah's clothes and curled even more to himself. The content of Rex's stomach soiled Noah's favourite shirt, jeans and even his bare feet. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling Noah was hoping to experience this afternoon.

It was going to be long night...

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	7. Caesar: family affairs

fanfictions about Caesar being a jerk/ not being brother Rex wished for keep popping up on FFnet so I decided to write one showing slightly different point of view.

I do not own GeneratorRex if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N1: at my profile I have a pool about Providence Dark Legacy, so if you would like to submit your vote - it would be helpful for me, thank you in advance!

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

Chapter _siete: _**Family affairs**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

Caesar felt like the Traveller from a 'Time machine' by G. Wells as he was sitting at the Providence cafeteria trying to force himself to eat a slice of pizza. Within 15 minutes the whole World he knew changed to 180 degrees.

The most noticeable change was his cute, younger brother who from a polite, bright child technically _mutated_ to a cocky rebel. If their parents knew what happened to their beloved son! The Mexican couldn't help but blame THOSE people!

The worst part was that Rex, having an serious case of amnesia in age of 10 followed by series of 'blackouts', was subconsciously picking up new role-models for a family from the surrounding as his mind was 're-booting' itself.

Like this... agro pitiful excuse of a samurai as a replacement of their father.

Rafael Salazar, who had raised them both firmly strict, was well educated, responsible man. He was respectful and was respected by most people. He had never favoured anyone, even Caesar , his own son, when he had joined the nanite research crew.

While Six (was it a name or surname the scientist wasn't entirely sure)... He... well... at some point they were the same but still... Six was missing something that the father had. Although, Caesar had to admit, Six was the best part of Rex's "new family".

Dr Holiday (did she even had a name? the Mexican mused) on the other hand was nothing like their mother.

She acted all-so-highly-and-mighty-smart while she knew practically nothing about nanites - all answers escaping her mouth were: "I'm not sure" or "I've never seen anything like this before". Holiday was treating Rex like specimen - she of course was covering it well under her warm smile, kind words and mother-hen attitude, but her tries weren't good enough to hide it from the older brother.

Caesar could feel in his bones as one day she would push Rex just a little bit too far or use him one time too much. Furthermore, the woman, his younger brother supposedly "loved", was practically a whore as she slept with everyone at Providence except him, White Knight and the Chimp.

The worst part of it was that Rex, always the innocent, didn't notice anything of it.

The Chimp, Bobo Haha, was the "hardest to swallow" member of Rex's new Family, because, as it's not too hard to guess, Bobo was CAESAR's replacement - the role model of older brother.

The role which was suppose to inspire Rex to become better person or at least help him with... something akin to homework. Sadly the only thing Bobo could inspire Rex to was sarcasm, drinking alcohol and picking up women at the beach.

The other thing that hurt Caesar - even the worst one - was that Rex seemed to be wary of him. The harder the scientist tried to convince the teen to himself the more distant he was becoming.

At one side Rex craved to learn more about himself, which was understandable, due his 5 years long amnesia. But on the other hand it were just sporadic questions only concerning himself, the younger Salazar not even cared to ask anything more about their parents or Caesar himself any-more.

With the corner of his eye the Mexican saw his younger brother eagerly telling Six about his another victorious mission - teen's eyes were sparkling with excitement as he was gesturing all the smashes and punches he had preformed during the fight. Caesar , loosing his appetite for good, threw unfinished piece of Pizza with pineapple and salmon onto the plate and dashed from the cafeteria almost smashing the doors behind him.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism are always welcomed and appreciated!


	8. NoahRex: Signs

A/N:I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

Inspired by the corny and impudent Noah/Rex fanfictions I've stumbled across the

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

Charter _ocho:_ **the signs**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

Rex felt uneasy, to say at least. He might remember just 18 months and he would love to remember everything, treasure all the memories, during this short period of time – except this one.

Noah pinned him to the wall and, right now, was _groping_ his butt.

Rex didn't know and didn't care why. It was simply all wrong. He was feeling disgusted and, if not the moral objections for that, he would definitely re-arrange his friend's face with his smack hands.

He liked Noah – sure, he was his best buddy – but as he remembered: groping someone's ass this way, was rather something that should be done to someone more than a friend and… of the opposite gender.

He would love to grope Circe's ass himself… or Holiday's.

Rex shrieked as Noah's hands hovered down his back, disappearing under his trousers.

The older teen's thigh was pressed in between Rex's legs as the dry lips kissed their way down the Mexican's neck.

"if it's a prank…" Rex started, fighting with the urge to puke "…then I do not like it at all"

Noah stopped the groping and stroking - his eyes winded to the size of large pizza's plates.

"you… don't like it?" the blond asked visibly surprised.

Rex glared at the companion.

"I-I… though…" Noah stammered "the signs… you… I though…"

"what signs?" The EVO knitted his eyebrows.

"that you're… gay and tha…" the older teen tried to calm himself

"gay as in… _happy_?" Rex cut into Noah's sentence. Nothing made sense. The sick feeling was still heavy in his guts.

"as in _homosexual_" Noah replied bluntly – '_happy'_? Noah could bet his own pants it was Six who messed up Rex's vocabulary.

"and the signs were?" Rex chose his wording carefully

"boasting about your affection toward Holiday?" Noah asked.

Rex raised his eyebrows.

"I thought it was a cover" Noah admitted, then cleared his throat as he met Rex's cold glare.

"you're always playing basketball with me despite the fact that you obviously suck at it…" Rex brow twitched at the comment "…and the wet dream, you had as you stayed in my house month ago – you _moaned_ _my_ _name_"

Rex's face brightened, just thinking about this humiliating situation. Thanks God, Noah's mother was a very understanding woman and approached the whole mess unflinchingly.

"I was dreaming about _Circe_ that night" Rex mumbled "and it wasn't your name - it was '_Now'_ and '_Ah'_! Not '_Noah_'!"

"so… you're… _straight_?" Noah asked after a while disturbing silence.

"_Heterosexual_?" The blond added meeting Rex's another confused look. The Mexican shrug his shoulders.

"let's just forget about it ok?" Noah asked, trying to save the last speck of respect that Rex might have of him " I will just go… to the bathroom, you know to…"

"to…?" Rex echoed questionably as Noah closed the bathroom's door right before Rex's nose.

"… to take care of… _stuff_, my _happy-_…" the sentence was cut short with a shriek as Noah turned on the tap "it's so cooold!"

Rex eyed the doors with disdain.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	9. Van Kleiss and Rex: scars

Disclaimer do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N 1.: I want to apologize to **_Triavalon_** that even if she took so much effort in correcting the mistakes in Providence Dark legacy(chapters 1-5 if I remember correctly) I still hadn't took proper care of them... damn... I'll correct them I swear! maybe not _AS_ but definitely _AP_!

A/N 2.: this story was written by request of **miko vampire** even thought _van kleiss/rex_ is not exactly my cup of tea.

A/N 3.: The pool about _Providence dark legacy_ is still active/open.

A/N 4.: I also wanted to thank for all the faves and comments to which I wasn't able to thank/reply(for lot's of reasons: blocked reply action or person not having an account etc)

A/N 5.: sorry for possible OOCness, fluffiness and other mushy stuff that makes the teeth have cavities... and for drama too.

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

Chapter _nueve:_** scars**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

Van Kleiss even as a ruthless tyrant had speck of humanity deep down within himself. this tiny little speck was a strong deal after all as it forced to take care of his arch nemesis lying unconscious in a suspicious puddle - an eerie mixture of mud and boy's own blood and vomit.

The scientist took the teenager in his arms with care, as if he was handling a wounded, stray kitten, and headed back to the castle in Abysus.

Graying male looked at the teenager - he seemed to be even paler and more helpless in the soft red cushions of Van Kleiss' king-sized bed. Rex face was covered with deep, sickly blush, his short black hair sweat-stuck to his forehead. Teen was breathing heavily, the chest raising and falling in a desperate battle over oxygen - all those symptoms were caused by infected wounds and overall possible sickness.

Clothes, the boy had on himself, in their current state weren't sufficient enough to warm him up nor were any good to sleep in. Rex was so wore off there was no way to make him change his clothes by himself. Thankfully Van Kleiss, as professional scientist, had no moral objections of stripping the younger one from the smelly rags covering him. With few accurate movements he took off teen's shirt.

The man couldn't help but gaze at the net of bumpy, either white or pink scars covering younger's torso. Some of them were, to Van Kliess surprise, too clean, too precise and too close to the vital organs to be wounds received at the battlefield. Van Kleiss pressed his thumb to one of those uneven lines causing a small gasp from it's owner.

So Providence wasn't so pure after all - performing risky operations behind the agro-samurai's and Mamma's-boy's backs - Yes, Van Kleiss highly doubted that Cesar was involved, even as a man of science, he was still too soft to agree to use anyone, especially his little _Mijo_, as a lab-rat. The older man voted for the female doctor - Holiday was her name? - she seemed desperate enough to be able to do it while still pretending nothing had happened.

As Rex's pants were yanked off more scars were revealed - two of them caught the scientist's eyes, they were fresh, reddish scar-tissues strongly differing from caramel carnation of younger's tights - looking at the horizontal lines Van Kleiss had no doubts - Rex legs had been _sewed back_.

The man flinched, Rex was either blind or extremely loyal to Providence, or, at least, some of it's members, to agree to such treatment. Now van Kleiss had no doubts why, every time they met, Rex seemed to be more distant and cynical... Like a solider who had fought in too many battles.

Rex sighed in his sleep as man's skilled hands quickly cleaned tanned body with a wetted towel and tended all scrapes and cuts. The boy didn't wake up even when small stitching was involved. If not almost-regular movements of the chest and quiet pain-filled moans, the scientist might think he was tending a corpse.

Something tightened in man's chest as he put one of his black shirt on the teenager: Van Kleiss still remembered how, 5 years ago, Rex used to hide under his desk at the Nanite research facility, with his parents circling nearby as they were passionately trying to force their son to eat vegetables. At this point - staring at Rex so broken on both physics and psychic - Van Kleiss hoped and prayed he could move the time backwards - that if he knew that was going to happen he would never turn a blind-eye at the sabotage of the Nanite project.

Violetta and Rafael - the kindest people he ever met - would be alive, keeping their irritating older son at bay. Rex wouldn't become a White knight's and Holiday's toy and maybe, he would still be considered as Rex's "best friend".

While he, Van Kleiss, would have sleep soundly without planning on how to free Rex from Providence's evil clutches.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	10. Caesar: Rage

**Disclaimer** do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N 1.: The pool about _Providence dark legacy_ is still active/open.

* * *

**Providence**** Dark Legacy**

Chapter _diez_: rage

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

After briefing which followed short after the sand storm passed. Caesar shut himself in his lab skipping yet, another meal, hiding from everyone – especially Rex. The Mexican's hands were working instinctively over ZAG-RS. Her cables and wires were sprawled like disemboweled guts of some unknown to anyone being. The scientist seemed to pay no attention to what he has been doing for several hours.

Suddenly the screwdriver in Mexican's hand halted in the middle of the work, then hit the floor with quiet clink as it fell onto the floor. The man lowered his head clutching it in his hands, covering his ears with the arms. He touched robot's cold surface with his warm forehead. Two salty drops fell onto the steel remains of the machine marking their trail on it's stainless frame.

The hear-tearing sob escaped Caesar's tighten throat. It wasn't the fact that Rex was obvious to recognize his own family so painful - it was a cold approach which started with Six and eerily crept into everyone's hearts. After the incident with Van Kleiss Rex, again, started to be wary of him, even more than before.

Teenager's cold, accusing stare was freezing older sibling's blood.

Caesar felt like a innocent person accused for a mass murder he didn't commit.

Or did he?

The Mexican suddenly threw the robot's wreckage in blind rage, scattering papers and readings around the floor, knocking screens from their rightful places. ZAG-RS crashed loudly onto the wall breaking everything placed nearby.

Caesar started to hit the A.I.'s wreckage blindly with his clenched fists, shouting accusations and curses in all known to him languages. The bended and broken metal edges were piercing his skin, the frame – braking his bones. Soon the stainless surface was covered with red smudges.

Dropping to his knees the scientist fought for breath like asthmatic during a seizure. Tears made the vision blurry. Quickened blood-stream was buzzing in his ears. Tiredness made his head pound unpleasantly.

Little did Caesar know, as he was kneeling on the tiled floor of his lab surrounded by blood covered metal pieces, broken glass and papers, that for the whole time he'd been watched.

Holiday shocked face disappeared silently from the screen as she disconnected the call.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	11. Holiday and Caesar: Truth or dare

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: FFnet seriously lacks fics of Caesar and Holiday nerdy/rivalry based/ambiguous interaction!

A/N2: Rex is an "unintended victim" of a dare – not that he's complaining though

A/N3: I do not know Spanish at all – so any of the words are taken from on-line dictionaries.

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

Chapter _Once: _Truth or dare

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

"Truth or dare?" came Holiday's playful voice from behind stack of Rex's old biometric datas. Caesar _oh_-ed in his usual loony way. He didn't hear this question in years! Well at least since finishing University.

"truth" he answered not even stopping his work.

Holiday smirked putting another file at the stack on her left.

"are you a virgin?"

He raised his head darting her a semi-sleepy look then leaned his arm on the table grinning widely in return.

"no" he replied without hesitation. Holiday raised her brows surprised

"didn't expect that, did you, doctor?" He slipped coffee from his mug.

"with who?" the woman asked her eyes wide as plates

"isn't it suppose to be my turn?" he complained but the woman kept watching him with piercing eyes. The Mexican sighed.

"I've banged Van Kleiss' assistant and… she turned out to be his fiancée" his heavy Spanish accent made the sentence even more surreal – like a line from Rex's favourite Soap Opera.

The woman was speechless – no wonder Van Kleiss hates the Salazar so much.

"Stop looking at me this way! She started it!" Caesar raised his hands in a gesture of surrender "I'll never look at the tomograph the same way, though. But, that encounter gave us an interesting result" he admitted the excitement rising in his voice "did you know that man's peni-"

"just ask the damn question, Caesar" the woman cut short his speech with annoyance in her voice.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, smirking - Holiday was way too amusing.

"dare" her lips said, she immediately regretted the answer.

He rested his chin on his hand, thinking.

"next time…" he began after a while of heavy silence - the Cheshire cat's smile creeping on his face "…you meet agent _Seis_, you will show him your _desnudo_ breasts"

The woman raised her eyebrows - she didn't expected _that_ coming.

But the dare is a dare - and Holiday hated loosing.

It was some time later as both scientists were having a small break from paperwork. After faithful game Holiday disappeared. Caesar was lazily watching as people were coming in and out by the main doors of briefing room. The Mexican was slipping another mango smoothie.

Then the doors whizzed open and Six along with Rex came in - back from very intense training session arranged for the teen at Japanese dojo.

Holiday entered the scene not much longer after them. She was coming toward the duo her hands on her half-buttoned up lab-coat, humming a song under her nose. Suddenly in the middle of her small walk, without halting or even slowing down, Holiday, like a professional exhibitionist - with precise and without unnecessary impudence- flashed with what she had and hasn't had under the working clothes.

The woman was turned back to Caesar - but the Mexican knew that she didn't fake her part of the game - as both warriors stopped in their tracks. Six raised his eyebrows significantly his mouth slightly agape. While on Rex's face creped a wide triumphal grin of a teenager who finally got his hands to the newest PLAYBOY issue.

Caesar almost choked with the smoothie from laughter. It was all way too interesting.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	12. Holiday and Caesar: medical files

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: inspired by and dedicated to _**bifacial-ler**_ – because her idea of mental Caesar is disturbing yet awesome at the same time

A/N2: Hans Kukulka belongs to me xD

A/N3: I believe that the Generator Rex timeline is somewhere in near future,2017 maybe? The nanite event would happen in 2012 in this case and that would be excellent pun!

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

Chapter _Doce_: medical files

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

The fax was beeping annoyingly as it was spitting pages from it's ancient mouth.

Holiday wondered why on earth, at times were Bluetooth was so 'last season', there were freaks who were sending anything by this weird machine – which no-one, but Six, was able to use properly.

When printing was completed the scientist picked up the stack of papers.

She froze after flicking through the pages.

Those were copies of medical files.

Round and rectangle stamps with loopy signatures were all over the pages signifying the truthfulness of information contained.

A column with diagnosis – always the biggest one - was filled with medical handwriting of leading doctor Hans Kukulka.

At first glance the text was hard to decode, but after intensive gaze, small, inky waves started to look like letters which began to arrange into words. And the words meant: "_light case of Asperger syndrome_".

The most frightening in those files was name of the Kukulka's patient: _Salazar, Caesar_

Suddenly everything clicked in Holiday's head:

Loony, somehow sleepy, behaviour. Filled with excitement lectures about nanites or electromagnets that could stretch to horridly long hours. Caesar working _alone_ with such commitment and 'barking' at anyone who dared to interrupted him. Avoiding whole Providence except Rex... and last but not least, ZAG-RS having _Violetta Salazar_'s voice.

So that was what Van Kleiss had in mind by saying to Rex that Caesar was "_not right"._ He was literally _not right_! The panic raised in woman's head when the image of Caesar with maniacal grin and blood covered knife flashed in front of her eyes.

.

.

Holiday pushed on the button of her communicator. The screen immediately showed Caesar's back signifying that man was still working.

"Caesar" the woman called

"yes?" he asked with slightly irritated voice

"are you aware of those files existence… of your _mental_ _health_?" the female said anxiously raising the papers to the view, Caesar reluctantly turned toward her taking off his goggles and gazed upon the presented data.

"since 2012 it's considered as _social disability_" The man waved his hands before the screen as if he tried to ward the files off "and yes, I'm aware of them. It's hard to forget if we count in whole treatment I've been thought and all nosy aunts who were commenting behind my back, pointing fingers at me during all these annoying birthday parties and family reunions. Thinking that I'm not aware of it! Why you're asking? You think that I'll stab you with a knife in your sleep? Don't be ridiculous _doctor_, because if you really thought that, I am positive you got your PhDs illegally"

Salazar turned around getting back to work. Holiday waited for few more minutes for him to say anything more but the man obviously has finished the conversation.

Holiday disconnected the call, there was something heavy in her stomach, making her regret the question and the 'vision' that creped in her mind – she was watching way too many thrillers with Rex! She laughed nervously at her own silliness. Caesar with a knife? If he was _really_ about to kill anyone he would do it with an _electromagnet_!

Right?

She sighed deeply and threw the files to a shredder - the only 'old-school' device she enjoyed having nearby. Yet Holiday couldn't help but wonder: who on Earth sent her those files anyway? Planting this small yet quickly sprouting grain of doubt.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!

A/N4: While writing this piece I've never intended to hurt anyone's feelings - if I did I'm humbly sorry! My knowledge of the topic is rudimentary while my writing skills unimpressive.


	13. NoahCaesar: Bath

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1:For Zuhara-33 – it might not be exactly what you asked for but I hope that you would like it anyway

A/N2: why _The Witcher RPG_ you ask? Because the protagonist Geralt of Rivia is a white haired mutated monster hunter – so I guess Rex would feel the bond with the guy

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

Chapter _Trece_: Bath

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

_Two months ago Noah would love to stay at Providence headquarters for night - even couple of nights if White knight would allow. Unfortunately something changed since then and this small change made Noah uncomfortable in Providence walls. It wasn't that Rex kept him busy with The Witcher RPG game till late night hours. The change was… Rex's older brother or more precisely the damned 'stomach-butterflies' Noah had every time he spotted Caesar in crowd. Moreover the scientist was, surprisingly, a competition in basketball - to Rex's utter frustration._

_The blond was heading to take a shower and then finally call it a day at 3 in the morning. As he was passing by the bathroom he heard a muffled singing. Noah stopped in his track leaning closer to the steel surface. Teenager's eyes winded in realization as he heard male voice, with heavy Spanish accent, butchering old school "white and nerdy" song._

_Noah's object of interest was just several inches from him, separated only by metallic surface. Blond looked at his hands – he had towel and soap with him, he could just pretend to mistake the bathrooms, that he spaced out and went in by mistake right? To even for a second be eye-to-eye with the man without Rex clinging to either of them. _

"_Rex? Is that you?" came Caesar's voice, followed by series of splashes, from the other side of the doors snapping the blond from his dilemma_

"_no, it's me… Noah" teen replied._

_A brief silence was the only answer_

_"Noah Nixon" he repeated "Rex's friend"_

"_a-ah, the _Silent Hill_-guy" The man finally said "well, anyway, could you lend me a hand for a second"_

_Noah froze in the spot. Yet before his mind thought about objecting his body pushed the button, the doors opened with quiet whiz_

_At first Noah thought that it was terrible pun made by Rex to punish him for yet another betrayal - this time, falling in love with his older brother. But no, it was Caesar - with his wet slicked back hair he looked like how Rex would do as an adult. The man was pretty well muscled for someone mostly working with brain. Salazar grinned toward the teenager spotting the towel and soap in his hands._

_"you were going to take a bath?" Noah nodded in response._

_"well I wanted to ask you to help me with washing my back, but since you are about to take a bath yourself, why won't you join me then?" Caesar asked playfully making more space in a narrow tub. Noah's jaw dropped._

_"e-excuse me?" he stammered that was awkward even for 'this-is-Caesar-of-whom-we-are-speaking-about'_

_"_'save the water take a bath with a friend!'_ as one of Van Kleiss' shirts were saying" the scientist suggested. Noah raised his eyebrows surprised. Dropping the towel onto the ground from shock "oh! I sounded just a little bit too creepy, did I?"_

_"no! no! it's all right" Noah assured taking off his clothes and putting them into a neat pile next to Caesar's. "never did anything like this before, but hey! It sounds like fun!"_

_"actually it brings back memories" Caesar said as Noah soaked into the water "when Rex was younger he hated having baths"_

_Noah laughed - not much changed since then._

_"so someone had to accompany him - play with toys with hyperactive 7 year-old and believe me when I say it was mostly me"_

_"you bathed with Rex? In one tub?" Noah exclaimed surprised - there was something weird with the statement. The Mexican nodded._

_"I know, it sounds bizarre: 19 year-old science prodigy playing with rubber yellow submarines and green squids in bathtub with 7 year-old... girls liked that thought."_

_"Girls?" Noah smile dropped. Deep inside Noah'd been hoping that Caesar would turn out a little bit... more off than he already was._

_"You know, perfect father material and things like that" the man said soaping his arms "ah, how I hate women...they're so squishy when you... squeeze them, clinging to you pretending to be helpless and swee-" _

_Before Caesar could react in any way Noah closed the distant between them - crushing their lips together. Blond was prepared for anything: showing him off, slapping, even throwing him out onto the cold tiled floor anything but what happened..._

_Caesar kissed him back._

_Suddenly the doors burst open. Rex was covered in mud from head to toes. His clothes were dirty and smelly. The E.V.O. looked at the making out couple, Noah hand was already on the older sibli-... _

_._

_. _

"what are you writing Breach?" Came Circe's curious voice behind her fellow E.V.O.'s back. Breach quickly closed the notebook dropping a pencil in process. Younger girl leaned over desk covering the notebook with her body.

"mine" She snapped darting angry look at the teenage girl "go away"

"I'm sorry -" Circe mumbled. after a while of silence she stepped back from the room "- I've knocked but... It won't happen again!"

Circe left closing the boors behind her.

After checking that no-one would interrupt her, Breach picked-up the pencil, opened the shabby notebook with pink unicorn...

And continued to write.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always welcomed and appreciated!


	14. Holiday Caesar and Rex: Flesh and Metal

Disclaimer:I do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N1: ah! Angel grinders how I love you (mine is seriously **orange** with some black parts! while cutting with it(and having safety goggles on) I feel like Rex XD)

A/N2: The weirdest part is that apart of finishing _wake up, damn it_. I have several ideas with Holix, Cirex and even Holiday/Circe and White Knigh/ZAG-RS I always ends up writing all those one-shots with Caesar. Oh my...

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

Chapter _Catorce_: **Flesh and Metal**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

Caesar dashed through the Providence corridors. Agents passing him were surprised seeing normally happy scientist... so upset. No, Caesar Salazar wasn't sad - he was furious. His brows were knitted forming almost one, dark line above his sparkling with anger brown eyes. His lips formed thin curled downwards line. Everyone who got in his way were showed aside roughly without any word. This time "Mad scientist" was seriously MAD.

"that's interesting" Holiday said bending over Rex's activated smack hand - the initial orange cover was precisely cut with angel grinder and bended back. Rex was more than glad that Holiday let him have his headphones and listen to music to, at least a little, muffle the unpleasant noises of metal scratching against the metal. The curing E.V.O. was pale with cold sweat trailing down his forehead - his jaw was clenched so hard it was a miracle that the teeth didn't break. He agreed to this, he signed the papers. There was a statement that he could stop the procedure anytime, but Rex didn't want to be treated like a coward - he didn't want to let Holiday down either. But if he knew how much it would hurt - he wouldn't even think about accepting to any part of this examination.

As Rex fought with all his mind to not to deactivate his E.V.O. power the doors slammed open.

"Put the grinder back _bonita_!" Caesar shouted storming to the medical room. After reaching the table he spat at the medical equipment in by-standing nurse's hands. "you have no rights of doing that!"

"Rex agreed" Holiday admitted

"because he didn't know the consequences!" Caesar answered clenching his fists.

"this is his hand" Holiday admitted gesturing toward Rex's smack hand "he surely know-"

"I've joined the providence on just few conditions - one of them was that for the time being I'M my brother's legal guardian!" Caesar snapped. "so why the authorization of his procedure was presented to Rex to sign but not ME?"

The woman was taken aback. She knew about the papers, but she thought that it was just formality - a play.

"If you wanted to know what is beneath the metal frame so badly, you could ask me - I still have Van Kleiss's _unauthorized _research results about that matter somewhere in my pod!"

Holiday's eyes widened Caesar caught her surprised look and continued.

"you think why I hate Van Kleiss so much? This third-rate lab-hack from the beginning was playing dirty. When Rex's powers surfaced for the first time he hadn't even cared about asking anyone of my family for an authorization. he USED my little brother just as YOU are doing it NOW"

Rex was glad that Caesar stopped the madness, yet he wasn't aware of what he was shouting about as "bigger than us" by White Lies was effectively muffling the noises from the outside. Teenager's glossy fear filled eyes were fixed on the insides of his smack hand. The cables were like veins - pulsating as they were pumping something, it could be grease or maybe blood? The rest of the engine were like bones sticking form under artificial muscle tissue. Everything was looking so fleshy despite the obvious mechanic nature.

Rex felt nauseous of looking inside his own, even if made of metal, hand. As if during the operation some fun-loving doctor asked his patient to sit up and look at his own guts spilling from sliced up muscle sac.

Younger Salazar started hyperventilating, his ragged spasmodic breaths alerted his furious brother who in the flash turned around.

"calm down little brother" Caesar said surprisingly calmly taking off the headphones and lifting lightly Rex's head, snapping him from the long agonizing gaze over exposed insides. Rex emitted a strange pain-filled noise and without any warning threw up - in respond to pain, tiredness and confusion. The older Salazar didn't even flinch as his younger brother's stomach content soiled his clothes and it's acid smell hit his nostrils.

"calm down" Caesar repeated wiping Rex's chin with his long green sleeve "just don't deactivate your hand yet"

But the teenager even if heard the words didn't grasped the their initial meaning and right after the plea was spoken - Rex deactivated his weapon.

The nurse standing nearby closed her eyes and turned her head in horror as blood suddenly gushed from Rex's, now normal, hand - the wide piece of skin, which seconds ago was an orange colored metal part, was loosely hanging from the hand and forearm exposing bleeding flesh underneath.

Holiday was watching horrified as Caesar was trying to seize the situation: calm trashing Rex with comforting gestures and words, stop the bleeding and shout commands at dumbstruck nurses.

Now Holiday understood the mistake. Recollecting Rex behavior from just seconds ago. She hurt his charge badly on both mind and body. She tried to remember why she wanted to do this experiment so badly - why she thought that it was a good idea. Why she didn't ask Caesar - who, all in all, knew Rex better than her.

The answer scared her... three PhD's and she was still an idiot.

Before anyone could react the female scientist dashed from the room.


	15. Holiday and Caesar: Toy Shop

Disclaimer:I do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

Chapter _quince_: **toy shop**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

Holiday tip-toed past Caesar's Lab like a pitiful excuse of Six. She slipped almost soundlessly to the hangar where Hispanic scientist's mobile-lab was kept. she pushed the button of the lift and disappeared in the depths of the vehicle. Just as she passed the door the lights flickered on - most likely due having movement sensors.

Woman looked at the Caesar's workshop mesmerized - grinning like a small girl with pocket money at a toy shop. The toys however were for big and intelligent children. Electromagnets, solar charged zappers, even a Providence gun - which Caesar swore to upgrade - were hanging from the hooks or lying disemboweled at the table. Computer screens were inviting curious eyes to look at their colorful charts and blue prints.

Holiday hoped that Caesar was either asleep or working right now - the latter would be even better because from sleep he could always wake up. Yet when he worked he couldn't stop till he dropped unconscious or finish the task.

The female scientist was opening the drawers enjoying every screw of what Rex called "futuristic technology". But to Holiday's surprise Caesar's lab wasn't only technology.

After several minutes of scouting she noticed that the seemingly chaotic working place was in reality very neat and arranged place. Everything had it's rightful place: The working area was all around the place. Every square inch was filled with technology or it's parts. While the living area was a segment of drawers at the left side from the door.

Apart from pillows, undergarments, socks and pajamas, to Holiday's utter surprise, she found several issues of PLAYBOY stuffed at the darkest part of the drawer. After flickering the pages she understood it weren't girls why Caesar had bought the magazines for but gadgets sections - on which - teenage back then scientist - scribbled sketches and notes.

She flipped through the stack of photos admiring Violetta Salazar's beauty (confined within lab coat and glasses) and files full of younger Rex's drawings - The pictures didn't have trees, dogs or even houses but were... blue prints. Under one of Rex's "arch-innovations" drawn with a blue crayon was written with the shaky childish handwriting _"a hyper-eletkromagnet which disssasambles a tan-k from kilometer away"_. Holiday laughed over the picture, trying to imagine the strange bond between the siblings.

The last but not least were three carton boxes full of food - from instant soups through chips finishing on the chocolate bars. At each and every package from the boxes Caesar's wrote with black permanent marker 'corrected' expiry date - the necessary corrections in that matter were done after the faithful sub-space 'trip'. Holiday picked a chocolate bar from the box and after biting it, sat at the older Salazar's chair, spinning around merrily - squealing and chanting "that is interesting" with failed Spanish accent.

Then in the mid spin at corner of the room she noticed a plastic bottle. It was interesting since it wasn't part of neither working nor living area. It was just standing there lonely and abandoned.

She approached it and after stuffing the rest of the chocolate bar she took the object in her hands. To examine it's content against the light. It was almost full of weird yellowish liquid.

In this pod it could be everything.

"If I were you I would be careful with that" Came male voice with heavy Spanish accent. The woman almost dropped the bottle. She turned around slowly to face the owner of the lab - for her surprise the man didn't look angered leaning over the door frame.

Holiday darted a quizzical yet 'puppy-eyes' look toward Caesar.

"Rex wasn't joking when he said this place has no bathroom..." male scientist grinned gesturing with his chin over the bottle in Holiday's hands "... at least not 'official' one"

It took the woman several seconds to seize the information and another few to interpret it. But once she did the container was thrown away with disgusted shriek.


	16. Bobo and Caesar: Dinner

**Disclaimer**:I do not own GeneratorRex if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N1: _Jos__é _was taken from José Jalapeño - Jeff Dunham's puppet. It's funny because that makes Bobo the Peanut xD

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

Chapter _dieciséis_: Dinner

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

It was Friday night and as always there was a 'family' dinner with the mashed potatoes and meatloaf as a main course.

It was surprisingly quiet at the table. Rex was so hungry after the mission that his mind wasn't thinking of anything than seventh helping to which the teen was diging into, Six NEVER talked, Holiday was out of space looking bluntly at the opposite wall drawing circles in the potato pulp with her fork while Caesar was looking somewhat... lost - most likely due the fact that Six interrupted him his work by violently dragging him out of his lab.

Bobo glanced at older Salazar grinning mischievously.

"you know _Jos__é_" The chimp started after a while "I've been thinking: you should apply for a job at pharmacy as a poster boy for rejuvenating cosmetics"

The man took a bite of a meatloaf and darted a quizzical look at the chimp

"Just think about it! By the metrics you're 27 - no denying that!" the chimp said patting man's shoulder "but look at you! you look no older than 21... 22 at top!"

Older Salazar slipped some orange juice form his glass.

"I say: go to Oriflame or Avon and you're rich!" the Chimp finished, Rex choked with his mashed potatoes as he tried not to laugh.

"I don't get it" Older Salazar replied after a while of silence "I didn't use any creams, I was trapped in..."

"yeah, yeah, we all know the story!" Bobo cut in irritated rising his hand in the air as he wanted to say something more but gave up looking at Caesar's confused expression "it was just, oh, brother... forget it _Jos__é_"

"Whatever Darwin's theory states I'm not your brother... and my name is _not_ José!" The man said gripping his fork tighter in his hand

"Caesar" Rex said whipping the tears from laughter "Bobo was just joking! Stop rubbing it in"

"I don't rub anything in!" The man snapped. Sudden outburst made even Six flinch in surprise "it's you who talk gibberish and expect from me to sing along!"

The Hispanic male threw the fork on the table and stormed out of the room. The silence fell onto the table again as Holiday and Six glared at the grinning chimp with displeased looks.

Little did Caesar know that his reaction was akin to an encouragement for Bobo's future pranks on his behalf - like pouring gas to the fire.


	17. Holiday and Six: Illness II

Disclaimer do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

Chapter _Diecisiete:_** illness II**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

For Holiday Rex was the icon of work, whenever she spotted him in the background or checked his biometrics she felt the great urge to work harder - even if she was already at her limit.

For humanity Rex was icon of salvation - he was viewed as the flawless hero. Whenever anyone from the Providence (or even someone outside the organization) was possible threat for his _status quo_ said person was isolated from the teenager.

Now said threat was Holiday herself.

Holiday didn't want to admit it out loud, but she liked being sick - of course a running nose, headaches and coughing were more than annoying - yet the attention she had been receiving were making up for all the discomfort. After Caesar joined the team, her sickness periods began to be even more pleasurable - finally she had someone on whom she could dump all the work and enjoy her free time without any worry over Providence sudden collapse due her absence.

The best part, however, was Six taking care of her - the green samurai, eulogist of '_old-school_', was the best for the job. Of course he would never admit to that, while female had no evidence for the man taking care of the ill. But there was no-one else who could possibly know all the good ol' gramma's recipes of home treating and be trusted enough by Rex to let him fetch his hand-made 'get-well soon' cards.

Whenever Holiday woke up from the fever-ridden slumber there was a heat-insulating mug of steaming tea with raspberry syrup, lemon and honey waiting for her at her nightstand. For dinner she would find chicken porridge neatly wrapped in towel so it won't get too cold too soon. Of course as a doctor she was taking her own medications but every time she slipped said tea or soup she couldn't help but remember the times when there was no E.V.O.s or Providence and her worst nightmare was receiving 98% at trigonometry pop-quiz and C- at Home ec.

Holiday woke up in the middle of a night with her throat dry and coarse like sandpaper. She was about to get up and reach for a glass of water by her nightstand, when suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw a movement in the darkness followed by faint rustling of too well starched clothes. The scientist froze in spot, she knew there was no intruder in Providence yet the sole idea of someone invading her personal space made her feel uneasy. The person crept closer to her bedpost and took the empty mug from her nightstand, replacing it with new - filled with tea. The scent of tea and lemon spread around the room.

Holiday squeezed her eyes shut - almost holding her breath - as the person knelt next to her, putting a callused hand on her feverish forehead then stroked her black, fixed into loose braid, hair. There was only one person who had hands and spear of movements like that - Six.

Her body loosened under the samurai's rough gestures of affection. She hoped that the man would not notice how her heart-beat's quickened as she failed in faking her sleep just to nuzzled closer to the man. Holiday couldn't see but she had a feeling that the man smiled in the shadows - his hand on her head made a gentler movements.

Suddenly, at least for the female, Six bended and pressed his lips over her fever ridden forehead which were quickly replaced by cool, wet towel. Holiday sighed in relief as the cloth brought balm to her hot skin. She fell asleep minutes after not knowing that the man's watching over her for the whole night.


	18. Rex and Callan: Pyrrhic victory

A/N1: There will be a little bit of fan speculation in this one.

A/N2: **Pyrrhic victory** - is a victory with devastating cost to the victor.

Disclaimer do not own GeneratorRex if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

* * *

**Providence**** Dark Legacy**

Chapter _Dieciocho_: **Pyrrhic victory**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

Fourteen years old Rex grumbled under his nose as he left providence training room. He so wanted to have a cool weapon – like a gun or something - and yet this stinkin' blond-guy-with-weird-accent just warded him off like a annoying fly! HIM – Rex - the Providence's SECRET WEAPON! The teenager hit the metal wall, angered, shutting his eyes. Surprisingly he didn't felt any pain. Furthermore the wall made weird crunchy noise. Rex opened his eyes and looked at impressive hole in the wall – it's edges looked like crumpled sheet of paper – then his gaze wandered at his own hand, Rex's eyes winded at the discovery – there was a big orange colored METAL fist at the place where his normal fleshy one should have been.

He didn't feel any fear at all. Not even a nib of surprise as he clenched and unclenched the three fingered hand. Rex felt as it was something odd, but normal at the same time – even more-odd-yet-normal than the times when he woke up at night feeling strangely hot and bothered.

The-blond-guy-with-weird-accent sure will be jealous now! Because with this… ugh… _Smack hand_! He's soooo not going to loose any fight ever again!

As the teen happily dashed through Providence corridors to show the awesome "built" to doctor Holiday, he didn't even know how wrong he was at that moment.

.

It was aftermath of his first mission. Providence won the battle – but it was Pyrrhic victory - against enormous incurable E.V.O. which was terrorizing the small town at the South of USA.

Rex looked around the battlefield with widened brown eyes, searching for familiar faces – there were wrecked Providence tanks everywhere along with dead bodies lying. Rex spotted masked agent who, still dumbstruck from the blow he received, was helplessly searching for his lost arm, after few minutes he fell to the ground lifeless. The smoke made young E.V.O.'s eyes teary, chaffing his throat unpleasantly when he breathed it in.

His _Smack Hands_ turned out to be the less effective weapon against the monster due Rex's inexperience, recklessness and bold decisions.

Suddenly Rex spotted a flash of green with the corner of his eye.

Agent Six.

The teenager run toward the direction. But as he reached the destination – the ninja was nowhere to be found. There was only one Providence agent sitting on a half destroyed bench. One of his white gloves was all red from the blood sipping from his face. Rex immediately recognized the man who looked up at him, fixing a long blank stare into Rex with his blue, hazy eyes. It was the same blond-guy-with-a-weird-accent who constantly was snatching away the guns from teen's grasp.

Lieutenant Callan was his name?

The awfully long, angry gash stretched through the right side of the man's face. The seeping blood was most likely obscuring his view. After a while the man's blank eyes watered, his lips started to tremble. Before Rex could seize the situation the man was hugging him tightly, pressing his lips to the teen's ear.

"I'm sorry… Tim…Timmy…" The man chanted through his chattering teeth "Timothy…I… Rex… couldn't cure… son… I'm sorry I'm so…so… sorry!"

Rex's eyes widened with realization: the lieutenant was in such shock that he mistook him for the E.V.O. they've killed just a couple of minutes ago!

The E.V.O. he couldn't cure was the Callan guy's… son.

Rex felt urge to throw up as he remembered the pain which flashed through the Lieutenant's face when Rex admitted that he couldn't cure it-Him-_Timmy_ and a blank expression the man wore so well when he was shooting another magazines into the E.V.O.'s body.

"I'm… sorry, I had to… kill you… son"

Rex didn't even flinched as the agent broke down completely, smearing the bloody tears into his shirt. As the chants of apologies and begging for forgiveness seemed to have no end.

He was owing him that much – for not being able to cure Timothy. For not being good enough. For forcing the man to kill his own son - his own family.

A family which was something that Rex would sacrifice everything to have.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always welcomed and appreciated!


	19. HolidayCalan: No Rest For The Wicked

A/N1: story inspired by fanart '_CALIDAY – slight' _by _Sempaiko_(search her gallery at DA)

A/N2:_** Succubus**__ - a female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men in order to drain them from their vital powers with which Succubus feeds itself. Male variant of this demon is called _Incubus_._

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my doubtful skills.

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

Chapter _diecinueve:_ **No rest for the wicked**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

Holiday sighed as she picked up her bra from the floor and fastened it with two skilled motions.

.

.

She couldn't believe she did that to him.

Calan was a man who's considered as 'a nice guy'- helpful, caring, almost selfless.

Yet Holiday knew that he would never agree to her request knowing the truth. So she lied: whispering sweet words to his ear, creasing lightly, with her long fingers, across his scar – a pinkish, bumpy, dashed line which marked his genuine face. Then she was embracing, kissing, nibbing, licking… Holiday seduced him, deliberately, like a disgusting succubus.

After such a great dose of affection he stopped to struggle or demand answers, the uncertainty was replaced by more feral needs, encrypted in the human mind by millennia of evolution. All in all, Calan was a simple solider constantly exposed to the danger and adrenaline, he practically faced death every day – if not on his own skin then in the eyes of his comrades. In his case releasing any form of tensions, bottled up within his body and mind, were more instinctive and spontaneous. Soon he filled the room with small grunts and needy throaty sounds.

Rebecca, on the other hand, was a scientist. First thoughts that stormed around her mind were all the charts and statistics she stumbled upon at university. All that angles, percentages, urban legends combined with the already building up remorse. The negative emotions were taking their toll.

So she lied again: every gasp and moan was fake, every plea and kiss became a mere play. It hurt her even more. She just wanted to feel love and caring, something her boyfriend rarely let her feel. Yet the expected lightness of mind was nowhere to be found in the arms of another man, the only thing she felt was oppressive disgust with herself.

.

.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a small stir next to her.

Holiday glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping man. Captain's face was peaceful, lacking of his usual frown - It was one of those rare times when Calan looked like his age of early thirties. He was curled up, tugging a hospital-white blanket of her bed's linen so innocently, that the woman could almost believe that the encounter they had those several minutes ago never had happened.

But it happened. No matter how peaceful it all looked from the outside.

Holiday chocked a sob.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always welcomed and appreciated!


	20. Six and Calan: Illness III

Disclaimer do not own GeneratorRex if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N1: 'Illness' is a little series within a series in which I 'maltreat' our favorite characters by infecting them with various colds or other sicknesses.

* * *

Providence dark legacy

_**Illness III**_

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

It was one of those quiet and lazy days at Providence. While most of the agents, being out on the field, were scheduled to come back later that night, the facility was beaming with the peacefulness of the cold, gray and rainy day.

Six was on the verge of fainting as he was practically dragged inside his own room by Calan at whose shoulder the assassin was hanging lifelessly. The samurai was just as green as his trademark suit, which was now dotted with smelly, yellowish spots.

"I might be a little bit sick" Six said to no-one in particular, as if to excuse his unusual behaviour. Calan laid him down on a double bed, taking off his shades.

"when did you guess that, Green man?" Bobo joked behind Calan's back, stepping inside the dim room "before, or after you barfed in the tank?"

Calan's lips twitched as he did his best to not to let his lips curled upwards. Bobo grinned toward the captain.

"what, Texas Ranger? Not funny enough? As I recall correctly your feet were in the way that time!" The chimpanzee gestured at agent's boots. Captain's footwear, indeed, had barely visible yellowish smudges, proving the chimp's words.

As if in response Six made a weird noise. It was close to a cross between an urge to puke, a cough and a murmured 'sorry'.

"you know, Bobo?" Calan said, taking off Six's left shoe "be useful for once and fetch some ice for a compress… and get Holiday"

The chimpanzee was about to voice his disapproval but after meeting Calan's stern look he didn't dare to oppose. The chimp grunted some curses under his breath and left.

Captain sighed heavily, battling with Six's clothes. Normally proud warrior would never allow to be manhandled like this, but with raging fever fogging his mind, nausea and aching muscles, Six was as dangerous and proud as a box full of kittens.

"thanks Calan" Six murmured sleepily "one more word from this stupid monke-…"

Calan shot his friend a worried glance, halting in middle of taking off Six's pants. The blond was watching the sick man for a while. The captain shook his head, noticing Six's chest raising and falling. A faint, relieved smile appeared, smoothing furrows which were mostly present on his face.

Six had fallen asleep.

"no problem, _partner-_" scarred man replied to his sleeping friend. The captain stood up and glanced over the dim room. "-But it would be way easier for me if I only knew where you keep your pajamas"

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	21. Six and Calan: prank calls

Disclaimer: I** do not** own GeneratorRex if I did it definitely would be rated **R** rather PG

**A/N1:** as a fan of Calan I was informed (some time ago) that there is a speculation around the fandom that Calan is suppose to be a traitor working for Van Kleiss – at first I was all like: "_I can't believe it! It the same bullspit like Caesar being evil!_". Well I still hold to that statement – but plot bunnies are now hopping around my head!

**A/N2:** woah! Ok… I see that Providence Dark Legacy turned into Caesar and Calan centric feast O_o you OK with that? Oh… just what I thought .

* * *

**Prank calls**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

It was a stormy, or rather sand-stormy, morning at the Providence headquarters. As always a weather, heavy and suffocating, was perfectly mirroring an inside of the Organization walls.

Calan was kneeling with his back pressed to the dining table at which he, along with Rex and others, had a dinner, no longer than an hour ago. The man was clutching his right hand to his chest. The hand, or rather what was left of it, was horribly misshaped by an nasty cut. The extremity didn't hurt him anymore, it felt numb – lifeless.

"real Six would know the truth" the solider whispered to his executioner, choking back fear which clogged his throat.

"I'm the real Six" the man answered then slashed with his katana, it was a quick and precise motion, the captain didn't even had a time to emit any sound - his lifeless body slumped to the ground almost soundlessly. The blood gushed from a cut forming a puddle at ninja's feet, soiling the soles of his military boots.

* * *

It was week later and Six was sitting in his room – waiting for his tea to brew up. To his utter confusion he felt remorse about killing the Captain, neither sleep nor meditation could calm his tarnished nerves.

Six was White Knight's weapon in this case – like an axe in executioner's grasp or a gun in firing squad.

No one should blame an object for what it's wielder had done, moreover the objects itself SHOULDN'T have second thoughts!

But despite everything's being correct: They've found enough proof to find Captain Calan guilty for contacting with Van Kleiss for almost a year. He even had a _helper_! The person's identity wasn't yet known.

Still, the ninja had a hunch that the case had more just one layer – it was like … an onion – the more you peel the more you want to cry.

After several minutes of total stillness Six lifted a saucer and sipped some of the greenish-brown liquid. Then with the corner of his eye Six noticed a small, black object – an notebook to be exact – it looked exactly like the one the brat-E.V.O.(Rex was his name?) had. If not Six's keen eye he would NEVER notice it in the dim room.

The assassin quickly scanned the content… I was a journal of his "_previous self_"! it contained everything: from his favourite movies, books and dishes through brief summary of his life as a 'Six', finishing to such ridiculous pieces of information like favourite sex positions.

The green man halted a small smile dropped in the middle of the page:

"_19th of October 2018,_

_Today Captain Calan came to me with a trouble – he found a traitor within the Providence troops. He was furious – he recommended the solider himself so it he was like a thorn in his pride. Calan wanted to hear my opinion on what would Ido as a 6th most dangerous man on the planet – I answered him… as the professional"_

Few pages later the issue was brought up again:

"_1st of November 2018,_

_Calan came to me again – Van Kleiss contacted with him via the traitor's communicator(…) Van Kleiss demanded an information of upcoming raid set on illegal E.V.O. fights that surfaced recently – we answered (…) Calan had enough composure to **lie** (…)We both agreed it's a good idea to continue such actions."_

Assassin flipped few more pages, his throat suddenly becoming dry. Yet another sip of tea didn't help. The hot brew made things worst, leaving trait of bitterness on Six's tongue… or maybe it was his remorse.

"_29th of May 2019,_

_As decided. We continued to give false data to Van Kleiss (…) we both felt like high school brats doing prank calls to an old granny(…) being just as amused as such."_

Then Six stumbled upon the last entry. It was a short note scribbled in hurry, like a sudden thought which had to be noted before it flew away or interrupted by something. He made the entry the same day he lost his memory – not even a month before he killed the Captain.

"_16th of July 2019,_

_We had our own coding, special language and signs that only we really understood. Calan and me bonded beyond being 'brothers-in-arms'(…) We were 'partners in crime' now (…) if anyone misjudge our intentions…according to Providence Policy we will be killed on sight"_

The tea filled cup shattered as it hit the floor. The rest of the notebook was blank. Six took his shades off. Then he took a fountain pen from the inside pocket of his suit and began to write:

"_7th of August 2019,_

_Week ago I killed a man. It would be nothing weird in my case if not the fact that he was my ally… a friend? – I was his executioner while in reality we should share the same fate. Or, to tell the truth, none of us should be harmed – Not. Guilty.-"_

Six looked at his neat handwriting – it looked ridiculous and the text was visibly lacking something – some big words of wisdom, the ultimate exposure of his true colours. The Agent bit the tip of the pen unsure what to add, then he brought the device to the paper and wrote:

"_I didn't know… I'm sorry"_

The rest was only the silence.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	22. Holiday Six and Rex: HairCut

Disclaimer do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N1: It's a sipped I've started ages ago… like several other ideas which now are out-dated due newest plot revelation .

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

**hair-cut**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

Holiday couldn't help but chuckle at the sigh which was revealed as she entered the research ward.

In the middle of the newspaper pages ocean was a small, lonely island - a stainless steel chair. On which was sitting boy no older than 14 of age. His normally spiky hair were down, wetted and soaped with cheap soft soap.

Rex was darting scared glances in all possible directions looking for any form of rescue.

Above the chair and it's captive was standing Agent Six, with his green suit perfectly fitting a depicture of modern version of Poseidon, the Greek god of Seas. The man was handling a razor in his hand with his trademark stern expression plastered on his face.

Holiday tried to hid her unprofessional smile behind her hand.

The movement was caught by the boy who, to Six's annoyance, darted his head toward her direction making the task, the man was about to start, harder to proceed. Rex bore his big brown, pleading eyes into hers. Then suddenly it all clicked: the razor and soaped hair.

"are you by any chance…" Holiday started, pointing at Rex "… going to shave this boys head?"

Six nodded.

"to the skin?"

Another nod.

"he doesn't look like he wants that" the woman stated

"_children should be seen and not heard-_" the man answered "-as the proverb says, doctor Holiday"

"I'm sure you can make an exception…" the scientist begun, the assassin raised his brow sceptically "… and, you know, trim his hair instead… just a little?" the last part was almost whispered as the woman was visibly bothered by man's stern, piercing gaze she could feel him having from under his shades.

"uh-uh" Holiday murmured the tension was unbearable, Rex's puppy eyes were even more persistent "I have to go now… exams to perform, burettes to fill, you know, scientific stuff. Have a nice… quality time… together… Rex, Agent Six"

Then Holiday left. Six smirked. Rex curled even more to himself – petrified.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	23. Rex and Beverly: riding with you

Disclaimer: do not own GeneratorRex, if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N1: I wrote this piece for GR kink meme, some time ago, as a second fill to a prompt – requester didn't answer, if she/he enjoyed it – but it's all right.

_**Warnings**_: nothing serious… just **mentions** of adult stuff.

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

**Riding (with) you**

By _your-biohazardous-friend_

The round around petting ZOO was a good idea after all. Rex knew this place like a back of his hand: every E.V.O., every tree, every grass blade planted here hid no mysteries from him – he knew exactly what round to take to make a girl scream with excitement riding at the top speed.

They've shared few stories about Rebecca, cracked few jokes along the way. Everything was perfect until Beverly Holiday said an weird conclusion:

"So… it's like I'm riding you now"

The statement almost made younger Salazar disassemble his ride from astonishment. Rex's face immediately turned red.

_But she is not-!_He immediately thought.

In a matter of fact she did: young Holiday was sitting on his ride which was made of his nanites. Since the nanites were integral part of his body she was literally riding him.

_That's the only logical conclusion._ His mind assured, sounding suspiciously similar to Caesar.

Rex gulped down a non-existing lump at the back of his throat. As much as he hated to admit, those, ambiguous, words said so playfully, were very… arousing.

The teen felt as girl's arms tighten around his torso, her breasts flattening on his back, her chest vibrating as she was giggling to herself. He could swear, even knowing it's impossible, that he felt warmth of her body radiating through the metal covers of his build. Rex's hands became sweaty – how come he didn't notice all those small things before?

Young E.V.O. tried to ward off all the indecent images popping in his mind(of how else she could ride him), feeling of her firm, soft breasts on his back and… an unpleasant damp tightness of his pants. Fat drops of sweat were trailing down his face and neck. Only the last string of logic was holding his build in one piece... at steady speed nonetheless.

There were only several meters which were separating them from the 'finishing line' – marking the end of the lap. In desperation Rex tried to brought up White Knight displeased look – something he always considered as the most efficient cock-block – it didn't help much, instead made everything even worst – Rex was natural law-breaker, imagining White Knight's surprised, maybe even a little bit jealous, face was like pouring gas to the fire.

Rex inhaled lungful of cool, swampy air and sighed relieved when 'fun-turned-to-ordeal' was finally over. Beverly made a disappointed throaty sound behind his back, remaining obvious of Salazar's struggle, seemingly wanting some more excitement.

"Thanks for the ride!" she finally said, her cheeks were flushed from the adrenaline-rush and cold air which was lashing her face during the ride. Before Rex could answer any way, she pecked his cheek with her soft lips and got off, leaving Rex hot, bothered and thinking if E.V.O.s at petting ZOO wouldn't mind if he won't go to the bathroom to deal with his problem, which arouse during the fun-ride, and use some cover of (artificial) nature to help himself in need.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	24. Diane Farrah: Camera! Action!

Disclaimer: do not own GeneratorRex, if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG

A/N1: This piece takes time during episode Exposed - right after the whole trip to Organization but before the faithful episode about...Six- I mean Providence was shown on TV.

A/N2: I really heated "exposed" episode – not entirely because of lack of Calan init but that Diane Farrah disappointed me back then – so this piece of work was suppose to make me feel better by finding a superior motive for her actions. Oh, please my head-canon be right… just this once!

* * *

**Camera! Action!**

By _your-biohazardous-friend_

Diana Farrah rewind the footage again. After seeing what she saw within providence walls she had no doubt why White Knight keeps the organization in such secret. There was action, suspense, romance, tragedy, life, danger, death – every state of mind and existence she could possibly think of, Diana witnessed that day. There was also all-work-no-play Six, always busy, somehow absent-minded, Caesar - Diana could swear she saw this man before, in a different interview*, attention whoring Rex and camera-shy Holiday. All of them were great in their field of work, yet it would be hard for society to acknowledge this bunch of socially awkward hotheads as reliable battle force.

Of course Diana could act _professionally_ and use the real story. An E.V.O. braking loose in THE facility would be an instant hit. Ordinary people loved failures of others and the more famous those 'others' were the more excited people would become. But as she recollected Rex asking her to stop filming, when he couldn't cure that E.V.O., she knew that she had no courage to do it.

The truth to be told, as she entered the Providence, the British woman was aware that she was considered as a foe, she could sense it in the way people interacted with her. There was coldness, disappointment, even disgust, in the way the staff acted around her or spoke with her. But she wasn't their enemy – quite opposite, she forced TV board for this special episode of Ultimate Exposure to show people that Providence is something they should worship except of doubting them. That's why Diana prepared for almost every occasion. Little did they all know that the news reporter specially asked some of those questions – fangirlish ones to Six, stupid ones to White Knight, the 'lowest ones' to Dr. Holiday, whom in real life Diana really admired – for their own safety. Those were her back-up plan wherever something might go wrong and she couldn't show Providences 'better profile', then she would at least show the 'neutral ground'.

Sometimes she hated her job.

The news woman sighed heavily. Again she would have to make a fool of herself, this time by acting like a horny fangirl, just to hide a true drama behind Providence. But thanks to that, the world would sleep soundly knowing that someone reliable would protect them from the monstrosity of the post-Event world.

"I'm sorry agent Six" she whispered to the screen, where a scene of him offering her a taco was displayed. She dug out her sunglasses from the bottom drawer of her desk.

"Alan!" Diana shouted to the Camera Man "we have to record a conclusion before we call it a day"

He colleague quickly rushed to her side, put a camera on his shoulder and gave her a thumb-up. Farrah fixed her jacket. Her lips were smiling, but she cringed inside.

3!

2!

1!

_Action!_

* * *

*In my head-canon Caesar had been interviewed many times before/during Nanite Project but treated as a junior member of research staff by the news reporters – thus most of a footage with him had been cut out of final product. Diana stumbled upon those un-cut videos as she was preparing herself for her 'E.V.O. hunter' career.

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	25. Caesar and Calan: Sandwiches

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**Warnings:** None

A/N1: Fanfic is loosely based on a true story.

* * *

_**Sandwiches**_

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

It was a dead night at Providence headquarters. Only few agents were making their rounds about sterile-white corridors of the organization.

Caesar frowned and huffed at closed doors in front of him. It was frustrating that he always had problems with fitting in to the ridiculous timing of Providence cafeteria. Didn't they have night-shifts or something? It wasn't his fault that once he settled his mind on something, he had to continue working! Normally, it wouldn't be any problem, since Caesar always have had iron-rations of all variety of instant soups and chocolate bars stashed around his pod. But before he noticed, all the food he had was gone – mostly in Rex's stomach – and thus Caesar found himself relying even more (than just using a toilet and shower) on the organization.

"Caesar, doc? Is everything all right?" Caesar almost jumped off his skin as southern accented voice suddenly asked behind his back. Latin scientist immediately turned around just to recognized the man who, several weeks ago, had helped him to move most of his devices from his lab to Providence hangar.

"oh, it's you" black-haired scientist hesitated "lieutenant… Callen?"

"Captain Calan" the man corrected "you were close enough though. Can I ask you, sir, what are you doing in the middle of the night in front of cafeteria's closed doors?"

"I'm getting a dinner" Caesar answered bluntly.

"At 3 A.M.?" Calan raised his brows skeptically.

"and what you're doing in the 3 A.M. in front of closed cafeteria?"

"going rounds" the solider made a circles with his index finger in the air "you know: Guarding duty" After a while of silence Calan added "anyway – cafeteria is visibly closed… but I still have some sandwiches left – they might be a little bit beaten-up but definitely still eatable… if you want them of course"

Before Caesar could answer any way, Calan reached to one of his multiply pockets of his uniform and got visibly flattened sandwiches wrapped in silver foil.

"From when Providence agents get sandwiches as rations?"

"we don't. I had a mission in middle Europe today" the man admitted "a swarm of E.V.O.s got our ship. All food rations were blown up, as those devils got to the engine."

"that doesn't explain the sandwiches" Caesar said unwrapping the foil and peeking between slices of bread.

"some civilians took care of us as we waited for a back-up, they had given us some spare blankets, food and something hot to drink. Tended the minor wounds. They also prepared lot's of sandwi-"

"cucumber" Caesar interrupted closing the sandwich and wrapping it back with displeased look.

"pardon?" Calan's brown shoot up again being completely confused.

"I hate cucumbers in sandwiches; they always become flabby – disgusting" The scientist complained giving back the food. Calan mechanically took the sandwich. After a while of heavy silence Caesar decided it's high time for him to go.

"If I eat the cucumber will you eat the rest, sir?" Salazar stopped in his tracks upon hearing this question, eyeing the solider.

"_que_?" Caesar gawked at the blond who, without further ado, unwrapped the sandwich again carefully peeling the content from the slices of cucumber eating them in progress.

"here you are, doc" Calan said after finishing the task giving the scientist the food in question "if you excuse me – I have a work to do"

With those words the captain left – leaving dumbstruck Latin-American with several sandwiches in his hands.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	26. Rex and Caesar: The sleep of the just

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**Warnings:** None

A/N1: Takes place right after "written in sand" and it's my take on why Rex seems to trust Caesar despite Van Kleiss' warning.

A/N2: "_To sleep the sleep of the just_" means to sleep soundly without worries.

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

The sleep of the just

_By your-biohazardous-friend_**  
**

It was late at night and Rex had been wandering aimlessly around Providence corridors. Van Kleiss' accusation toward his brother were ringing in his ears loudly and repetitively like an alarm, preventing him to properly fall asleep. Before teenager could focus hard enough where he was going, he ended up before his older brother's pod laboratory. After a short struggle he decided to come in and confront his brother once more about the Abysus' ruler's warning.

To Rex's surprise he found Caesar already fast asleep, curled up, buried in a makeshift nest of blankets and pillows made on the floor of the pod. The younger Salazar sat cross-legged next to him and inspected his frame. Caesar's was breathing slowly and regularly. From time to time, the scientist's fingers twitched slightly but it looked like natural order of things rather than a manifestation of an subconscious anxiety. His face was calm, relaxed, lacking his usual concentrated frown he had while working. Without a doubt older Salazar was sleeping the sleep of the just.

Rex took a stray pillow from a stack of cushion his brother slept in and laid down next to him. The teenager sighed relieved when a heavy burden was suddenly lifted from his chest. Because if Caesar _really_ had caused the Nanite Event he wouldn't be able to sleep so peacefully, _right_?

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	27. RombauerRexLansky: 'R, R & L'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG.

I own nothing except my doubtful skills.

**Warnings**: MMM threesome/sandwich

A/N1: I still can't believe no-one came up with similar idea – it makes me feel like a perv.

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

**Sandwich**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

Rex huffed softy as his body was sandwiched between his two… colleagues. They were supporting him in straight position with their strong grips - the only thing still remaining from their former Providence training.

Rex could feel hot thickness of Raubern frotting against his half erected member and Lansky's long shaft, sliding in between his buttocks, taunting, leaving white smears of pre-cum on his black pants.

'_Initiation my ass, you horny bastards'_ Rex thought, more playfully than angry. Proud of being able to see thought their scheming and being the one who let them take him rather than blindly falling for their tricks.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always welcomed and appreciated!


	28. Rex: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG.

I own nothing except my doubtful skills.

**Warnings:** mentions of Cirex, aftermath of wet dream

A/N1: it was suppose to be 100 words long…

* * *

**Providence Dark Legacy**

**Dream**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

Rex woke up violently, immediately scrambling to sitting position. He was spasmodically gasping for air, clenching bed sheets like his last and only line of life support. He couldn't recollect what exactly the dream he had was about, but it definitely wasn't a nightmare. He remembered it involved Circe somehow, that she wanted something from him – a thing that only he could provide. His forehead was sweaty, heart was racing way too fast, pumping the blood violently across his body. He still felt hot… bothered somehow. The teenager kicked off a blanket of himself. He had to cool down.

Rex flinched as he felt a wetness between his legs – it was unpleasant and sticky feeling. The E.V.O. looked downward - the stain on his pants was already drying but still wet enough to plaster the clothes to the skin. Rex growled annoyed.

"not again…"

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always welcomed and appreciated!


	29. Six and Caesar: Pizza

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Generator_**Rex** if I did it definitely would be rated R rather PG.

I own nothing except my doubtful skills.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N1:** this fic is set somewhere between _Mixed Signals_ and _Six minus Six_

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

**Pizza**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

"_do we really need to go back to the base? Let's get some pizza and celebrate!"_

/Rex Salazar; the day that everything changed; GeneratorRex/

* * *

"Caesar? is this your mug" Six asked picking up the ceramic dish - it was filled with brownish gunge, which probably was once a smoothie - with heavily spread mould on it's surface. Six could bet his own katanas that the mug's content was already discovering a democracy.

The scientist turned around and after glancing over the object in Six's fingers nodded

"yea..." the man answered after a while of silence "...but don't take it away I'm still drinking that"

Six raised his eyebrows with disbelief, his lips turned into thin, displeasing line. Samurai put down the mug carefully and watched for a while as Caesar was arranging colorful pattern with various cables spread before him.

"Do you need my assistant agent Six?" The scientist asked after a while of silence, without raising his eyes from his work "you rarely come to my lab and never without a reason"

"I've been thinking-" The assassin started "-and maybe you know the answer. Why Rex loves pizza so much?"

Older Salazar stopped 'braiding' the cables. His hands halted in the middle of the movement.

"he does?" Caesar asked amused

"Yes" the man replied bluntly

"that's interesting"

"what's so interesting?"

"Pizza was a reward, way back when Rex was just a kid" Caesar stated taking the mug Six was previously inspecting and brought it to his lips. The scientist winced then a fungoid smell hit his nostrils. He peeked inside surprised, then shrug his arms and placed the ceramic object on the floor.

"reward?" Six asked stupefied.

"_Si_, when things went good way – significant progress in the Nanite Project, Rex's good grades at school and other stuff like that - we celebrated the event over a home-made pizza. We used to divide a pizza dough on four smaller cakes and each of us would add his favourite toppings then bake it" Caesar's voice was now dreamy, softer, somehow distant, even his Spanish accent was more distinctive. "those were good times" the Latin-American finished, lowering his head, looking at the cables before him but not really seeing them.

The revelation hit Six like tons of bricks. So that's why Rex was so persistent, almost begging, to get a pizza after missions he considered successful.

"thank you for your answer" Six finished their conversation and left the lab. The assassin took a leaflet from the inside pocket of his suit and looked once again at the menu which determined him to ask Caesar about Rex's pizza fixation. After a while of musing Six saved the number of the restaurant under one of the speed dial numbers in his cell-phone.

Who knew, maybe it would come in handy one day?

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always welcomed and appreciated!


	30. Caesar and Holiday: The past

**Warnings:** lot's of my head-canons involving the Salazars' past, mentions of rape, swearing

**A/N1:** set somewhere after _mixed signals_

**A/N2:** one of my (many) takes on how Violeta and Rafael met, along with how Abuela became Caesar's (and Rex's) surrogate grandmother.

**A/N3:** _Vamos a la playa_ by _Righeira_ is sooo my head-canon theme song for Rafael. I can so totally see him humming it during work (with a small dance and spinning around too)… to utter irritation of the rest of his co-workers.

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

**The past**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

After arriving at providence Caesar was kindly asked to donate a blood sample to Providence laboratory to run "necessary tests". Older Salazar not only had nothing against it, but even was 'kind enough' to get needed samples _himself_ by snatching a syringe out of Holiday's grasp before the woman even started to form a question to lift his sleeve.

But here they were, two sheets of paper – two DNA tests - lying in front of her. Of course, the results proved that there should be no doubt that Rex and Caesar were blood related. Holiday along with her co-workers had a meeting over the presented data to be sure about the results. Yet the weirdest part was that the Salazar siblings were only _half_-brothers. It was not that this fact mattered much anyway. Holiday never intended to doubt or question the bonds Salazar brothers had been sharing in the past. But still, the knowledge was burning Holiday's brain to the point she had troubles sleeping.

It was few days later. Caesar was already more or less feeling homey at Providence so Holiday decided to gather all her courage and ask the Latin-American scientist directly about his blood-relation with Rex. And since the topic was of delicate nature, Holiday decided that it would be proper to meet the scientist face-to-face. As always the older Salazar was working in his lab, assembling another weird device of his.

"Caesar" Holiday began, standing at his pod's doors, not knowing how to start the conversation "are you aware that you and Rex are uh… half-brothers?"

"of course I am" he replied casually, taking stack of notes and flicking through them not even glancing at Holiday's direction "I've been at my _mama_'s and _papá_'s wedding"

"excuse me?" the woman

"Are you deaf, _bonita_? I said I remember my parents wedding" Caesar said, irritation ringing in his voice "I was eight at that time"

"eight? Wha-? did Rex even knew that? That you are half brothers?"

"have you ever wondered why there is a huge age gap between me and him?" Caesar suddenly asked, his face became stern. Within seconds he stopped looking like himself.

"I have… no idea" the woman begun – she had a nagging feeling that a story she wanted to tell about '_forgetting to conceive more children due interesting lead in the researches'_ would turn out offending – seeing how serious Caesar had become.

"my mother was raped when she was about 17" Caesar said darkly, scribbling small schematics at a margins of his notes as he spoke. "I'm a result of this tragedy… the guy was some rich _imbécil_ who thought he simply could do it, granted by his status quo"

There was a dead silence for a while, only Caesar's constant scribbling was hearable. The woman glanced at his papers: most of margins were already covered with tiny, yet highly precise, technical drawings. Lines, angles and circles were ideal, even though Caesar didn't use any drawing instruments except of black, ballpoint pen.

"if not for _Abuela_, I wouldn't even… be alive. My mother never said that to me directly but before she met dad… her life was pretty much ruined: she was a lonely, underage mother. All those old hags in the town were pointing fingers a her calling her a _puta_; while me – a punishment for her 'crime'. When she was telling the truth no-one believed her, of course except of _Abuela_ (the woman is great at seeing through people), since 'It' had impregnable opinion and wealth"

"I'm sorry" Holiday stuttered, not really knowing what to say. Caesar seemed to not to hear her as he continued

"actually I wasn't helping her either, I mean… when we both moved out – my mother received a scholarship of very prestigious university - lot's of men were interested her. She was young, beautiful, intelligent and caring. But they all run away after every single one of them met me… you must understand… I was causing … problems as a child – more than I do as an adult… all those men had a hard time to understand me just as I had a hard time to put up with their presence"

Holiday knew exactly what Caesar meant by that – she read his _other _medical files.

"But one day, I met my future father, Rafael Salazar, at the common kitchen of a dorm we were all living in. He was preparing an Argentinean dessert for himself, but seeing how 'sad and lost' I looked, he decided to shared it with me. He was not only patient but also was the first person, except my mother of course, who understood me and my wooly logic. From that day forward I did my best to not to scare him away with my antics. Not that he minded them anyway. Here look at this-"

Caesar cut his story and, after digging up something from nearest drawer, showed the item to Holiday. It was a small card, a photo to be exact. It featured a young man sitting on a bench casually talking with his friends and sipping coffee from an extra-large cup. Holiday swore that Rafael from the photo looked strikingly similar to Caesar – even if Holiday knew it was impossible – maybe the impression was due the fact that, all in all, all Latin-Americans looked very much alike to her.

"From that evening forward he was my mother's best friend and support for most of her academic studies. He was taking care of me whenever my mom had to either study for her exams or have a simple breather. When I got sick, he didn't complain when he was woken up and dragged out of bed at 2 a.m. to drive me to hospital. He didn't even flinched when I vomited in his car. Afterward, He just took a bucket from the closet and cleaned it, humming '_vamos a la playa_' under his nose. The only thing my mother managed to force upon him was to pay him back half of the gas's prize he spent on that trip. Overally my, back then future, dad was available for both of us practically 24/7."

Holiday listened to the story enchanted, she had no doubt why Rex's and Caesar's parents were made for each other! But, as always, there had to be a catch! Like in a romance movie she once forced Six to watch with her. Then it all clicked.

"your mother treated him just as a friend" she finally said cutting into Caesar's story

"yes" Caesar confirmed "at that time my mother was dating few guys. Even Van Kleiss was interested in her"

"Van Kleiss?" The woman shouted surprised shooting up from her chair which hit the floor, Caesar looked at woman's sudden reaction with shock.

"yes" he said after a while "he was an assistant of one of my mother's teachers, so he always had a way to impress her. He even proposed to her at some point and who knows? maybe if not a certain person I would be Caesar Kleiss now" Caesar admitted, running his hand through his hair.

"Rafael barged to the church and stopped the wedding ceremony!" Holiday exclaimed, remembering the next scene – the one at which Six was already fast asleep - from the faithful romance movie.

"no" Caesar said awkwardly, not sure if the woman was treating him seriously "it was _Abuela_. As my mother came to her for advice regarding Van Kleiss's proposal, she pointed out that in most(if not all) of her letters, my mother was writing to her, were circling around 'certain Argentinean'. She also told my mother a very wise saying…"

"and the saying was?"

"'_True love is a profound friendship with few moments of eroticism_' that was, kinda, eye opening for my mom. She blushed heavily to which _Abuela_ gave her a knowing smirk"

"what do you mean by- _oh_! _OH!_" Holiday exclaimed knowingly

"exactly" Caesar replied quietly, running his hand through his hair to cover the awkwardness.

"wow" Holiday uttered, she would never suspect that scientific life could be that… socially complicated. She always viewed Rex's family to had a steady, linear, step-by-step approach. Don't want to be alone? Get a friend. Want to spend the rest of your life with him/her? Get married. Want to prolong your genetic input in this World? Have a child and so on and so on. But here… just wow. Holiday's life, including her (almost nonexistent) affair with agent Six and whole Providence mess, was so simple comparing to Violeta's. No wonder Caesar had _'the end will justify the means'_ issue at the advanced level.

Little did the scientists knew that the meeting had another, unofficial attendant who, just like Holiday, hung on older Latin-American's every word. As the story finally came to an end, Rex silently left his post by the door.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	31. the guardian's struggle

**Warnings**: none

* * *

**Providence dark legacy**

**The Guardian's struggle**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

He saw her for a first time in the Mexican jungle as she tried to free an E.V.O. from the Providence's collar. The woman had long reddish-brown hair and dark piercing eyes. Caesar knew her tries were in vain – it took a special five-numbers-long code to deactivate the device. Yet he felt pleasantly excited as he watched the woman struggle. Her tensed muscles were clearly visible under her tight green costume, as she tried to take off the device with primitive tools and simple, brute force. For a split second Caesar even wanted to get out of his hiding place and impress her by freeing poor animal with ease.

Yet the scientist warded off this idea as quickly as it appeared. He made too many mistakes already - Black Knight was loosing her trust toward him – he couldn't make another one or else his whole plan on re-starting the Project would be ruined. Caesar slowly backed off from the scene with heavy heart.

Later that day, as he was sipping a glass of _Horchata Anejo_ at Providence base, Agent Martello told him that the woman's name was 'Valentina' and that she's a guardian angel of the forest and it's inhabitants.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed **and **appreciated**!


End file.
